myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Destinies - Everything's Alright
This is a Songfic for Destinies, I hope this is legal :3 Every lyric applies to the text below, at least that was what I was going for. Song is Everything's Alright, by Laura Shigihara Short steps Deep breath Spottedpaw’s ears flattened. Just nearby, Silverpaw was gossiping to a large group of younger warriors, who burst out laughing at her joke as soon as she delivered the punchline. Her heart sunk to her paws. That kind of attention was never given to her. Everything is alright Suddenly she felt a pelt up next to hers. In an instant, she recognized Cleverpaw, who smiled shyly. “Hi there,” the brown tabby mewed. Chin up I can’t Step into the spotlight ' '''Spottedpaw gave a grateful grin back before nodding towards Silverpaw’s posse. “Why aren’t you with them?” she asked quietly. Cleverpaw laughed, somewhat ruefully. “They aren’t my type,” she admitted. “I uh, don’t like the attention, as much as it may seem.” ''She said “I’m sad” somehow without any words Spottedpaw and Cleverpaw sat there next to each other in an uncomfortable silence before the group collapsed in laughter. But one face stood out. One cat was not hunched over in laughter or smiling profoundly. Gingerpaw swayed awkwardly on her paws, almost looking offended. Like she didn’t quite belong. '' 'I just '' ''stood there searching for an answer ' '''Spottedpaw turned to Cleverpaw, but the brown tabby already noticed. “Gingerpaw,” she murmured. Spottedpaw nodded absently, eying the orange she-cat. Somehow, some way- she would get to know the older apprentice. ' ''When this world is no more'' The moon is all we see Spottedpaw peeked out of the apprentice den later that night and noticed the dark silhouette outlined by the light of the moon. “Gingerpaw?” she murmured. “Is it okay if I join you?” I’ll ask you to fly away with me' ' “Be my guest,” Gingerpaw replied, not turning around, Spottedpaw padded up warily; Gingerpaw was known for her temper. Suddenly the orange she-cat chuckled. “Come on, I don’t bite.” Until the stars all fall down They empty from the sky But I don’t mind' ' “You’re welcome to share a mouse with Cleverpaw and I tomorrow, if you want,” Spottedpaw suggested after a moment of quiet. From her side, Gingerpaw’s maw hinted at a smile. When you’re with me, everything’s alright. “I would love that,” Gingerpaw whispered, eyes shimmering in the starlight. Why do my words Always lose their meaning' ' Spottedpaw felt completely lost. A hiss of anger bubbles inside her as Silverpaw, newly dubbed Silversong, was laughing merrily alongside him. Spottedpaw’s long-time crush, who even seemed to return the feeling. But now, all that was shattered. ' 'What I feel, what I say There’s such a rift between them' ' “Spottedpaw?” Cleverpaw appeared behind her, Gingerpaw close behind. “Are you okay?” The tortoiseshell sucked in her breath and forced a smile. “I’m fine,” she whispered. She was not. ' ' He said, “I can’t really seem to read you.” Spottedpaw turned back towards him and Silversong, tails now intertwined. He looked at her with a hint of guilt, but then he turned back to Silversong, and it all left his eyes in an instant. I just stood there Never know what I should do ' ' Spottedpaw stared at her paws as more cats gathered around Silversong, even her own mother. What made her so special? When this world is no more The moon is all we see “Spottedgorse! Cleverpelt! Spottedgorse! Cleverpelt!” Spottedgorse smiled, though it held no emotion. Gingerheart, who had received her warrior name a moon ago, was chanting the loudest for her friends. Spottedgorse caught a glimpse of Silversong and him, nearby, close together. She pushed it to the back of her mind as she hopped off the rock and for once, cats congratulated her. I’ll ask you to fly away with me ' '“Who do you think was the first cat in StarClan?” Gingerheart breathed. She, Spottedgorse, and Cleverpelt were lying on their backs days later, gazing up wide-eyed at the stars. “I think that one,” Cleverpelt replied softly, pointing with her paw at the night sky. “The brightest of them all.” Spottedgorse smiled. Maybe Silversong had the most friends, but she had the best ones. Until the stars all fall down They empty from the sky Nothing helped. As much as she pushed it to the back of her mind, as much as she pretended, nothing shielded Spottedgorse’s hatred for Silversong. And so the second opportunity struck, the second she saw Silversong alone in the forest, at night, she couldn’t resist. But I don’t mind Regret hit her the second Silversong hit the ground. Spottedgorse bristled and stepped back, horrified at the blood that covered her paws, and watched as the light faded from those pretty blue eyes. She heard a gasp, and spun around. “Ginger?” If you’re with me Everything’s alright “I sentence you to exile.” Spottedgorse dipped her head in acknowledgement, feeling every gaze burn into the back of her head with sparks of hatred. Suddenly, there was a voice among the murmurs. “I’m going with her.” Gingerheart stepped up proudly, chin out. Cleverpelt was beside her, and the two she-cats exchanged a nod. Cleverpelt turned to Guststar. “Me too.” If you’re with me' ' Spottedgorse smiled. Moons had passed, and every day she regretted killing her cousin. But there was a certain peace about her life now, knowing that Silversong would no longer outdo her. Cleverpelt padded up beside her, then Gingerheart. All three she-cats smiled. Everything’s “I never knew everything would work out this way,” Cleverpelt murmured, still smiling. “But it was for the better, I suppose.” Gingerheart nodded, yawning, and placed her head on Spottedgorse’s shoulder as the sun set over the horizon. And Spottedgorse suddenly felt the sensation that everything was going to be ' ' Alright Category:Songfics Category:Non-canon